


Cool Clone Commanders (+a Slightly Less Cool Captain)

by ameanstoanendor



Series: Mars [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Like a lot of this is so out of character, OOC-ness, chat fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28678401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameanstoanendor/pseuds/ameanstoanendor
Summary: A series of missing scenes and brothers goofing off during Losing Track (of What We’re Fighting For)Chapter 1– (Chatfic) Following chapter 3 of Losing Track, Rex decides to message some commanders to let them know that he’s alive. It’s chaotic, to say the least.Chapter 2– coming soon
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Mars [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079195
Comments: 10
Kudos: 55





	Cool Clone Commanders (+a Slightly Less Cool Captain)

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who are new, in the Mars AU, Rex was the one caught in the explosion at the Citadel and taken captive by the Techno Union, and Echo was promoted to captain of the 501st
> 
> This is very dumb and probably only funny to me, but I had fun writing it (mostly at 1 in the morning) and that’s what matters. None of the characters are mine, of course, but I felt that I should say that.

Title of group: Cool Clone Commanders (+ a Slightly Less Cool Captain) 

Group members: Cody, Wolffe, Fox, Thorn, Bly, and Rex

Last communication: 1 year ago

(Rex has logged on)

Rex: hey

Rex: why did you guys let this group chat die

Rex: it was amazing

(Bly has logged on)

(Wolffe has logged on)

(Thorn has logged on)

(Cody has logged on) 

(Fox has logged on) 

Bly: um

Wolffe: didn’t you die

Bly: OH MY FORCE WOLFFE YOU CAN’T JUST ASK PEOPLE IF THEY DIED

Rex: that was months ago

Rex: things change

Wolffe: understandable

Thorn: maybe someone from the 501st hacked into Rex’s old account?

Cody: no, that’s Rex, he’s just being a little shit and decided to mess with you guys. Who gave you a datapad??

Rex: don’t worry about it

Fox: was anyone going to tell me that Rex was alive, or was I just supposed to find that out in an old groupchat that we haven’t used in over a year

Bly: yeah, Cody, why didn’t you tell us that Rex was alive

Cody: well I was GOING to, but someone beat me to it

Rex: :) 

Wolffe: interesting

Rex: I got bored sitting in the medbay

Rex: Kix gave me a datapad and implied that I should use it to talk to you guys

Rex: and here we are

Thorn: hope you don’t mind my asking, but uhhhhh

Thorn: what happened, where did you disappear to and how are you back?

(Fox emphasized Thorn’s message)

(Wolffe emphasized Thorn’s message)

(Bly emphasized Thorn’s message)

Rex: P.O.W. Didn’t die in shuttle explosion, got captured by Techno Union instead, just got found

Cody: that’s sugarcoating it

Rex: shhhhh

Rex: aren’t you supposed to be helping General Kenobi with something

Cody: don’t worry about it

Bly: ooo, Rex is already ignoring his issues. Wolffe owes me 10 credits. 

Wolffe: right, I’ll get those to you as soon as they pay us

Thorn: we don’t get paid

Wolffe: yes

Bly: :O

Bly: ouch

Bly: you wound me, Wolffe

Wolffe: good

Bly: :O

Bly: bully

Fox: aNyways

Fox: what did Cody mean by you ‘sugarcoating’ it, exactly?

Rex: would rather not say

Rex: oh look at the time, Kix has to do another checkup, byeeee

(Rex has logged off)

Fox: Cody?

Cody: Techno Union used him as an over-glorified science experiment that entire time. Replaced three of his limbs with metal prosthetics (I guess they got hurt in the explosion, or at least, that’s what I hope), drilled into him everywhere, specifically his brain, so that they could pull battle plans from his head to better counter our attacks here on Anaxes. 

Cody: oh and they starved him. He’s scary-skinny

Cody: only reason he’s alive is because they put him in some cryo-pod. Only recognizable feature about him was his blond hair

Cody: Echo was the one who found him, along with Clone Force 99 and General Skywalker

Thorn: ...force

Wolffe: what’s the Techno Union’s home-planet, again? I just wanna talk

Bly: I’ll join you

Fox: so how’s he taking it, then?

Cody: you know Rex. He’s being stubborn and pretending that it’s all alright, when he’s clearly not okay. Who would be, after something like that?

Cody: also, it’s Skako-Minor

Wolffe: noted

Thorn: anything we could do to help?

Cody: right now, I think he just needs people to be there for him

Cody: people to talk to, people to just be with him. I sat with him for awhile until I had to go back to the front

Cody: sounds like he’s been talking to Kix since then

Cody: but he’s disassociating really badly. Stared at the wall for 20 minutes before I sat with him

Cody: and he’s terrified of needles

Cody: they hurt him so much

Cody: sorry for rambling but it’s heartbreaking to see him like this

Fox: when will the 212th and 501st be coming back to Coruscant?

Cody: as soon as the siege on Anaxes is over, which could be awhile. Doesn’t seem like there’s an end in sight

Thorn: alright, well, let us know so that we can hang with Rex

Wolffe: I’ll get General Koon to let me off sometime. He’d be willing to let me go for something like that

(Rex has logged on)

Bly: Aayla would probably let me go, too

Rex: oOo, Aayla, huh? On a first name basis with your general?

(Bly disliked Rex’s message)

(Wolffe liked Rex’s message)

(Cody liked Rex’s message)

(Fox liked Rex’s message)

(Thorn liked Rex’s message)

Bly: using humor as a coping method isn’t healthy, Rex

Rex: I came here to have a good time and I’m honestly feeling so attacked right now

Bly: not sorry

Wolffe: now who’s the bully

Rex: ooo burn

Rex: not as bad as the one I got when the shuttle exploded, though

Cody: REX

Cody: NO

Bly: WHY

Thorn: uSING HUMOR AS A COPING METHOD ISN’T HEALTHY, REX

Rex: hahahaha

Rex: I need a hug

(End communication)

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know that Thorn would be dead by this point, and that Echo being captain of the 501st wouldn’t change that, but I do what I want. He’s too cool to die.
> 
> Also, Fox didn’t kill Fives in this AU, but that’ll be touched on more in the main fic later on. Luckily, that also means that no one hates him :)
> 
> Some of the quotes in here were inspired by various tumblr posts I’ve seen, and if any of you want me to link them, then I’m more than happy to find them again.
> 
> My tumblr is ameanstoanendor if you want to hit me up there!


End file.
